


Movie Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “A horror movie? A fantasy? Or is it one of those superhero movies?”





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> for day nine of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): movie night.

“So, what did you pick for us to watch tonight?” Magnus asked, setting a bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and sitting down, pulling a blanket over his lap. “A horror movie? A fantasy? Or is it one of those superhero movies?”

“Oh you know you actually like the superhero movies,” Simon said, sitting down next to Magnus and snuggling close. “But our first movie of the night is actually something you like.” He looked over at Magnus and smiled softly at him. “Since you said it was so good, I decided to try to finally watch Phantom of the Opera.”

Magnus smiled and ruffled Simon’s hair, before wrapping an arm around him. “You’ll love it, I promise.”

“It’s got music, so I’m sure that I will,” Simon said, leaning against Magnus, sighing contently. “Finally, we have time for a movie night.”

“I know. It’s pretty nice isn’t it?” Magnus said as Chairman Meow jumped into his lap. He scratched behind the cat’s ears and chuckled. “See? Even the Chairman agrees.”


End file.
